monsterrancherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Most
Most ist zusammen mit Poritoka die Titelverteidiger des Monster-Cup. Keiner weiß etwas über Most Aufenhaltsort und er taucht nur beim Monster-Cup wieder auf, wenn er herausgefordet wird. Er ist blitzschnell und hat zudem eine sehr gute Beinarbeit und kann sehr hoch springen. Er hat nie gegen Moo gekämpft, da er ihm egal war. Most wollte nur seine Kraft und seine Weisheit stärken. Er hörte von einer Gruppe von Monstern, die vollkommen selbstlos gegen Moo angetreten sind und ihre Gesundheit riskierten. Das hat Most berührt und da traf er eine Entscheidung. Er wollte etwas für andere tun und nahm an den Monster-Cup Turnier teil um den Leute zu zeigen, dass man auch ohne das Böse stark sein kann. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in Folge 50, Mocchis großes Ziel. Aussehen Most ist ein Monster, das einer Ente ähnelt. Der Schnabel ist gelb und der Panzer ist grün. Das Gesicht, die Arme, die Beide und der Bauch ist weiß. Most hat rote Augen. Mosts Ratschläge Most gibt Mocchi Ratschläge auf dem Weg. *"Gib niemals auf. Du musst es nur schaffen wollen, dann kannst du es auch schaffen ganz allein." *"Wenn man wirklich stark werden will, dann muss man eins mit der Natur werden. Man muss eins mit der Erde, dem Himmel, dem Wind und der Sonne werden. Man muss das alles spüren und in sich aufnehmen." *"Man darf nicht kämpfen, nur aus dem Gefühl von Hass heraus. Man muss immer daran denken warum man kämpft und für wen man kämpft. Erst das gibt dir die wahre Stärke. Vergiss deine eigenen Gefühle und werde eins mit der Natur." Vergangenheit thumb|left|Most kämpft gegen ein Mocchi, das Mocchi sehr ähnlich ist. Most hat vor vielen Jahren mal in einem Monster-Cup Turnier gegen einen Gegner gekämpft, der Mocchi sehr ähnlich war. Most hatte ihn hart getroffen, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben und kam nochmal hoch. Er setzte Blütenregen gegen Most ein, aber auch Most griff mit Blütenregen an und so hat er ihn in einem Geheimnisstein verwandelt. Er hat Mosts seine Kraft heraus gefordet. Vor dem Monster-Cup thumb|left|Most gewinnt die Siegestrophäe. In Folge 50, Mocchis großes Ziel müssen Most und Poritoka gegen Steinmeister kämpfen und ihren Titel verteidigen. Steinmeister muss sich entscheiden gegen welchen er zu erst kämpfen will. Er wählt Most. Als Steinmeister Most angreift, weicht Most den Attacken von ihn einfach aus und stellt ihm den Fuß so, dass er zu Boden fällt. Auch die nächsten Angriffe weicht Most problemlos aus. Schließlich greift Most Steinmeister mit Blütenregen an und gewinnt den Kampf durch K.O. Poritoka und Most erhalten einen Schenk über 10.000 Goldstücke und eine Siegertrophäe in der sich der Mirakelstein befindet. Nach der Siegerehrung steigen die beiden in einen Eisenvogel und verschwinden. thumb|Most und Mocchi In Folge 64, Nächtliches Abenteuer lernt Most Mocchi die Attacke Moosama. Genki, Holly, Suezo, Mocchi, Golem, Tiger und Haki verbringen einen Tag im Erholungspark. Jeder macht das wozu er Lust hat und Mocchi geht ein Restaurant um dort zu essen. Dabei hört Mocchi von Nyankoro, dass er ein Schüler vom legendären Most ist. Mocchi möcht auch gerne Most kennen lernen. In der selben Nacht werden Mocchi und die Mocchis von Räubern entführt. Most erfährt von der Entführung und rettet die Mocchi. Mocchi läuft ihm nach und bittet ihn, dass Most ihn den Mirakelstein bekommt, jedoch hat Most den Mirakelstein nicht da Poritoka die Trophäe dieses Mal behalten hat. Mocchi erzählt Most, dass er gegen Moo gekämpft hat und von dem Mirakelstein damit Holly ihren Vater befreien kann. Mocchi beschließt Most zu begleiten um den Kidnapper eine Lektion zu erteilen. Außerdem möchte Mocchi so stark werden wie Most. Most gibt Mocchi Ratschläge und gemeinsam erreichen sie das Versteck der Kidnapper. Mocchi denkt an das was Most zu ihm gesagt hat und gemeinsam setzen sie die Attacke Moosama und können die Kidnapper besiegen. thumb|left|Most schaut den Kampft zwischen Mocchi und Poritoka an. In Folge 70, Der Monster-Cup beginnt besiegt Mocchi Poritoka. Nun ist er große Tag gekommen. Genki und seine Freunde kommen verletzt zum Turnier, da sie hart trainiert haben. Mocchi will zuerst gegen Poritoka kämpfen, währenddessen Most den Kampf zuschaut. Am Anfang kann Mocchi die Schwanzhiebattacke von Poritoka ausweichen. Doch als er seine Attacke mit der Teleportation kombiniert, hat Mocchi keine Chance. Als Poritoka erneut Teleportation einsetzt und Moochi kann ihn nicht sehen da er zu schnell ist. Mocchi konzentriert sich, Tiger und Suezo geben ihm Ratschläge. Nun ist Mocchi in der Lage Poritoka zu sehen und er setzt Krischblütenregen und danach Mocchi-Kanone ein. Poritoka wird direkt getroffen und fliegt aus dem Ring. Mocchi hat Poritoka durch K.O besiegt. Nach dem Kampft kommt Most zu Mocchi und möchte morgen einen großartigen Kampf mit ihm liefen, damit beide in die Geschichte eingehen. thumb|Most und Mocchi wollen einen fairen Kampf. In Folge 71, Die Stunde der Wahrheit bereitet sich Mocchi auf dem Kampf mit Most vor. Genki und seine Freunde entdecken nach dem Einkauf ein Poster von Most und lesen, dass heute ein Schaukampf für wohltätige Zwecke mit Most statt findet. Mit diesem Geld soll in der Stadt eine Schule für Mädchen und Jungen, aber auch für Monster gebaut werden. Most erster Gegner ist Felssaurier. Most weicht dden Angriffen von ihm mit geschlossenen Augen aus und besiegt ihn dann mit einen einzigen Schlag in den Bauch. Er zweite Gegner ist Titan. Auch mit diesen Gegner wird Most schnell fertig und trägt nach Titans Angriffen ihn aus dem Ring. Most macht dann einen spannenden Vorschlag. Er will beim nächsten Kampf gleich gegen zwei Monster kämpfen. Die nächsten Kämpfer sind die Drachenkämpfer Rocky und Gabu. Wieder weicht Most mit geschlossenen Augen den Angriffen der beiden aus und besiegt sie schießlich nur mit Monta. Vor dem Kampf gegen Mocchi geht Most zu ihn und seinen Freunden. Er lobt Mocchi, da er viel stärker als das letzte Mal geworden ist, aber er ist gekommt, da er sich Sorgen um Mocchi macht, weil er bedenken hat. Most hat vor vielen Jahren mal gegen einen Gegner gekämpft, der Mocchi sehr ähnlich war. Most hatte ihn hart getroffen, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Er hat Mosts seine Kraft heraus gefordet und so hat er ihn in einem Geheimnisstein verwandelt. Er fragt Mocchi, ob er auf dem Kampf verzichet, da das das Beste für Mocchi sei um so zu verhindern, dass Mocchi nicht sehr schwer verletzt wird. Mocchi möchte aber gegen ihn kämpfen. Beide wollen einen fairen Kampf austragen. Der Kampf zwischen Most und Mocchi thumb|left|Most gegen Mocchi In Folge 71, Die Stunde der Wahrheit ist es so weit. Mocchi muss gegen Most kämpfen. Most weicht den Angriffen von Mocchi problemlos aus und greift ihn an. Mocchi geht zu Boden und dieses Vorgang wiederholt sich erneut. Dann greift Mocchi mit der Mocchi-Kanone an, aber Most weicht aus und greift Mocchi mit Blütenregen an. Mocchi liegt erneut zu Boden. Genki schickt Mocchi seine Engerie und Mocchi kämpft weiter. Most fragt sich, ob das Engerie aufnehmen seiner Freunde und es als seine Engerie zu nutzen, ob das Mocchis Geheimnis für eine enorme Stärke ist. Mocchi greift mit Monta an, aber Most weicht wieder aus. Most schlägt zurück und Mocchi liegt wieder am Boden, doch Mocchi steht auf und greift mit Blütenregen an und trifft Most. Sie greifen sich beide an und Mocchi trifft Most mit Monta. Dann schlägt Most zurück und Mocchi liegt am Boden. Mocchi steht und schlägt Most und er liegt zum ersten Mal am Boden. Most wird langsam nervös, beide greifen mit der Mocchi-Kanone an, doch Mosts Angriff ist stärker. Dann greift er mit Moosama an und trifft Mocchi, dieser geht zu Boden. Genki will das Handtuch werfen, doch Mocchi möchte weiter kämpfen. Holly und die anderen geben Mocchi ihre Engerie. Beide greifen wieder an und dann setzt Mocchi Moosama ein und Most geht zum zweiten Mal zu Boden. Und wieder greifen sich beide an und Mocchi liegt wieder am Boden. Beide greifen sich wieder mit Monta an. Es wird schon langsam Abend und beide kämpfen immer noch. Beide treffen sich, aber Mocchi geht zu Boden. Most gewinnt durch K.O. Nach dem Monster-Cup thumb|left|Most übergibt Holly und ihren Freunden den Mirakelstein. In Folge 72, Überraschendes Erwachen wacht Mocchi nach dem Kampf wieder auf. Ihm wird klar, dass er gegen Most verloren hat, aber er möchte wieder gegen ihn kämpfen und dann gewinnen. Währenddessen befiehlt Durahan, dass Poison, Mew und Gobi den Mirakelstein von Most stehlen sollen, bevor er wieder zu Kräften kommt. In der Nacht gehen die Drei zu Mosts Eisenvogel. Gobi will gerade ihn aufbrechen, doch da steht Most hinter ihnen. Most war gerade frische Luft schnappen, als er sie entdeckte. Ihm wird schnell klar, dass diese drei keine normalen Diebe sind. Gobi greift ihn an, doch Most schlägt mit Monta zurück. Er geht zu Boden, doch steht wieder auf, aber Most greift mit Blütenregen an und Gobi liegt erneut am Boden. Posion will fliehen, aber Most greift sie mit Mocchi-Kanone an. Mew und Posion beginnen zu streiten und Most fragt sie warum sie wirklich hier her gekommen sind. Mew erzählt, dass sie nur den Mirakelstein haben wollen. Most erinnert sich an das Gespräch mit Mocchi damals am Lagerfeuer. Er sagt, dass Mocchi damit jemand befreien will und Mew antwortet darauf, dass sie den Geist des Bösen aus dem Geheimnisstein damit befreien wollen. Posion greift Most mit Blitzattacke an und sie verschwinden. Am nächsten Tag isst Mocchi sehr viel um groß und stark zu werden. Dann taucht Most mit seinen Eisenvogel auf. Most hat die Siegestrophäe in den Händen und erzählt Genki und seinen Freunden, dass die Bösen bei ihm waren und den Geist des Bösen zu befreien. Most wirft die Trophäe in die Luft und zerschlägt sie und fängt den Mirakelstein und übergibt Holly den Mirakelstein, da er meint, dass der Geist des Bösen da bleiben soll wo er ist. Haki und die anderen fragen sich, welcher Schrein mit den Mirakelstein funktiert. Most weiß die Antwort. Als er gestern mit seinem Eisenvogel in Richtung Norden flog, leuchtete der Mirakelstein. Der Stein reagierte auf etwas und er ist sich sicher, dass unter ihm ein Schrein war. Jetzt fragen sich Genki und die anderen wie sie dort hin kommen. Most hat eine Idee, er will Mocchi und seinen Freunden seinen Eisenvogel überlassen, aber zuerst müssen sie alle Kisten und Früchte heraus getragen werden, damit auch Golem mitfliegen kann. Holly bedankt sich bei Most und Mocchi sagt zu ihm, dass er wieder gegen ihn kämpfen und gewinnen will. Most will auf Mocchi warten und beide geben sich die Hand. Alle steigen ein und verabschieden sich von Most. Galerie Mosts Eisenvogel.jpg|Mosts Eisenvogel Poritoka und Most 2.jpg|Steinmeister wählt Most aus. Most und Poritoka gewinnen.jpg|Most und Poritoka konnten ihren Titel verteidigen. Most 5.jpg|Most hebt stolz die Siegertrohäe hoch. Karte Most.jpg|Eine Sammelkarte, wo Most darauf ist. Most 6.jpg|Most macht Mocchi Mut. Mocchi und Most 2.jpg|Mocchi und Most wollen die Mocchis befreien. Most 4.jpg|Most Most, Mocchi, Genki.jpg|Most möchte mit Mocchi einen großartigen Kampf liefern. Poster Most.jpg|Poster zu Mosts Schaukampf. Most.jpg|Most möchte Mocchi etwas Wichitges mitteilen. Most und Mocchi 3.jpg|Mocchi möchte wieder gegen Most kämpfen und dann gewinnen. Hintergrundswissen *Most hat schon mal den Moster-Cup gewonnen. *Er wird auch legendärer weißer Most genannt. *Sein japanischer Name ist "Mosuto". *Most gibt für wohltätige Zwecke Schaukämpfe. *Most ist Mocchis Vorbild. en:Most Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Mocchis Kategorie:Monster mit ???-Nebenrasse Kategorie:Turnier-Gegner